


The Raising of Dean

by impalaloompa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, hell raising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaloompa/pseuds/impalaloompa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's soul is trapped in hell. The angels have come to get him out</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Raising of Dean

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first supernatural fan fic. Sorry if its rubbish but I hope you enjoy my take on how Dean was rescued from hell

Castiel slashed and stabbed with his angel blade as he fought his way over to his brothers side. Balthazar nodded his thanks as Castiel ripped a demon from him and sent its writhing form flying. Standing back to back, the angels edged their way through the mass of demons, trying to break through the hoard.   
Castiel was dimly aware of Raphael shouting orders over the chaos. The archangel was batting demons out of his way like balloons.   
Castiel felt a flash of pain as a demon bit down onto his arm. He grabbed the back of the demon’s head and with a flash of white light, smote the beast to ashes.   
“I much prefer…" Balthazar yelled, “These monsters…," the angel kicked an oncoming demon in the face, “When they are possessing humanity."   
Castiel had to agree. The demons were much stronger and much uglier now that he was fighting them on their home turf.   
The wound on his arm had already healed. His new vessel was strong and what better way to put it through its paces than fighting demons in hell.   
Castiel grunted as a demon knocked him flat. It snapped at his neck as it pinned him to the smouldering ground. The angel flung an arm out to try and find his blade whilst trying to keep the monster from ripping his throat out. A hot, white flash erupted over Castiel and the demon released him. Castiel scrambled to his feet as Uriel stabbed the demon through the chest. Uriel placed a hand on the younger angels shoulder and gave him a reassuring shake.   
“We will win this battle," Uriel growled confidently. Castiel gripped the handle of his blade then turned from his brother and began hacking at the oncoming wave of evil.   
Balthazar nudged Castiel as he buried his blade into the shoulder of a particularly nasty looking demon.   
"Over there," Balthazar indicated to a group of angels who had neared the edge of the onslaught. Castiel recognised Rachel at the head of the group. He materialised beside her and she gave him a grateful look.   
“We’re almost there," she told him. Castiel nodded and helped her to kill the demons standing in their way. They broke free of the fighting and ran into the depths of hell.   
“It’s best if we split up," Rachel ordered, “We will find him faster that way."   
Castiel left his brothers and sisters and rushed into one of the many chasms ahead of him. The unbearable heat pressed in on him. Now that he was away from the fighting, his head began to real.   
This was important. The orders to lay siege to hell had come from high up on the celestial chain of command. Castiel had followed the order blindly, putting his faith in the family which surrounded him. He didn’t really understand the reason for the siege but that didn’t matter. His orders were simple. Retrieve the Winchester’s soul. He was doing God’s work and that was all that mattered.   
Castiel jogged through the chasms, grateful for the sudden lack of noise. He was sure that he was going in circles when he heard a scream. A high pitched scream that shook Castiel to his core. The pain in that scream made him feel sick. He was sure he was on the right track. He followed the mind numbing screaming for what felt like forever. Eventually he came to an opening and cautiously peered inside. The scene that met Castiel shocked the angel.   
A rack in the middle of the room, positioned above a pit of fire. A table along the wall with a vast array of torturing devices. A woman strapped to the rack screaming and screaming. Dean winchester standing over her with a menacing grin on his face. “Dean!" Castiel yelled coming out of his shock. Dean’s soul spun to glare at him. His eyes were black and his features were mangled.   
“No! I can’t be too late!" Castiel took a step back as Dean advanced on him wielding a cruel looking knife. Dean slashed at Castiel. Castiel dodged and grabbed Dean’s shoulder. Dean screeched at the angel’s touch.   
“I can fix you," Castiel said breathlessly. He pulled the writhing Dean closer and closed his eyes. Red hot energy flashed from Castiel’s grip on Dean. The mangled soul screamed as Castiel merged himself with it, just for a second but it was enough to rip the evil from it. Dean’s soul slunk to the floor, shivering and whimpering.   
Shaking and exhausted, Castiel hauled Dean to his feet and lead him out of the chasms. Dean’s eyes faded from black to green and his face returned to its normal shape. Castiel began to struggle under Dean’s weight.   
“Balthazar!" He called into the heat.His brother was immediately by his side. The angels exchanged a look as Balthazar helped to support Dean.   
“Raphael!" Balthazar yelled as the brothers approached the archangel. Raphael stood in a pool of blood surrounded by the entanglement of demon and angel bodies.   
“We lost many," Raphael seethed.   
“Castiel found the Winchester," Balthazar told him.   
“Good," Raphael regarded his exhausted brother wearily, “lets hope he is worth the loss."   
Raphael called his surviving brothers and sisters to him and together the angels left the sweltering heat of hell.   
On the way up to heaven, Castiel laid Dean’s soul back in his body. “We will meat again soon," he promised and, leaning on Balthazar’s shoulder, Castiel returned home to heaven.  
Little did he, or any of the other angels, know what effect touching Dean’s tortured soul had really had on him. None of them could foresee the pain, torment and distress in Castiel’s future. Merging with Dean had broken the spell heaven had over Castiel and as the loyal angel lay in the grass of his preferred heaven, the first seeds of doubt had been planted.


End file.
